


Fight or flight

by Ruler_of_Nope_Island



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruler_of_Nope_Island/pseuds/Ruler_of_Nope_Island
Summary: Julia and Daisy go hunting.





	Fight or flight

**Author's Note:**

> Like I was going to pass up the chance to write about Julia, the newest lady on TMA. 
> 
> Anyway this fic is in two parts because I genuinely got tired writing the first part.

Unlike the other powers, The Hunt and its ilk are easily described, although not in any lofty or eloquent sense; the language used is the same as you’d use to describe any wild carnivore. Feral. Snarling. Ravenous. And, inevitably, after meeting Daisy, the word _bitch_ appears and remains. Even Elias uses it. 

Daisy is teeth in the throat. Daisy loves coming home drenched in the smell of ash and kerosene. Daisy likes to find pretty, sweet things and fuck them while she stinks of sweat and death. Daisy luxuriates in the joy of the kill as well as the lust of the chase.

Julia, by contrast, is a persistence predator. That very human way of getting a kill. She tracks, she plots, she exhausts her prey until she strikes. Of course, not all of the hunted know she’s coming for them. They may catch her scent on the wind but at the end of the day she prefers a quick and hidden kill; once done, the thing is dropped in a hole and left to rot. It’s not a messy business. It is clean and efficient.

Her pleasure is in the hot shower she has afterwards. The release is capped off by that desire to be clean. Not quite absolution but close. She scrubs herself almost raw, trying not to think of that smell of brackish water and the stink of formaldehyde. She is not her father’s daughter. If anything, she feels like she is Trevor’s - there once was a goddess, he told her, who was born, fully formed, from the head of her father. Trevor split himself open and there she was, ready to kill.

Sex is the furthest thing from her mind when the prey is dead. 

People - probably just Elias and Trevor, since they are the only ones who know that Julia and Daisy are almost-friends and sometimes-lovers - are surprised that the two get on so well. But carnivores can hunt perfectly well in packs. No jostling for territory or mates here; were they graced with beauty they might be called lionesses. They regard each other with a healthy disdain for the particular way they each deal with The Hunt but are similar enough that they enjoy each other’s company.

***

“That was fun,” Julia says, her head propped on Daisy’s bare midriff. “Maybe I can strap it on for you, next time.”  
Daisy grunts. Julia knows she isn’t overly enamoured of being on “the receiving end” which is all kinds of fucked up if you think through the implications.  
“Do you ever change these sheets?” Julia asks, eyeing a stain. Daisy’s not...filthy, but she is messy, which puts Julia slightly on edge.  
“When I can be bothered. Everything else is dirty or ripped.”  
“Ripped? Jesus Christ, what are you doing to these girls?”  
“Fake nails are hell on the upholstery.”  
Julia thinks on the tears on Daisy’s couch.  
“At least tell me that the sofa bed is clean.”  
“I don’t often have guests,” says Daisy. She scratches Julia’s head. “At least not the sort of ones that stay on the sofa bed.”  
“What about Basira?”  
“She gets the clean sheets and the bed. Bad back. I take the couch.”  
“You don’t fuck?”  
“Nope. Not into women or at least…” she pauses, breathes. “Not into me.”  
Basira’s clever then, Julia thinks. Dating Daisy would be the closest thing to being able to date an Amy Winehouse song.  
“Want to go out and find someone else?”  
_What kind of fuckery is this? <./em> Julia turns her head away and grins at Daisy’s feet._

_*_

_Daisy looks good in leather pants. When she brushes her hair out she has this scandi-noir detective look. A tank top and no bra: she gives decent side-tit as well. Plus toned arms; Daisy’s vain enough to go to the gym. Then there’s the big boots - damn, lady. She looks good. Plus the smile - Daisy can really turn it on when she wants and there’s something about the glitter of her eyes and the hint of teeth in her smile -_  
“No straight girls,” Julia says, eyeing the door of the club. It’s not a place she would choose to go - is that K-Pop? - but Daisy apparently knows where to find the best kind of fresh meat.  
“Not for you,” Daisy retorts, “Besides, who the fuck is straight anymore?”  
“Do you really want to have to punch out someone’s angry boyfriend again?”  
Daisy laughs and they head inside. 

_*_

_A spark of interest - Daisy can tell the way the girl straightens, feeling Daisy’s gaze on her back. She turns and Daisy wants to lick her lips. Petite, fair haired, a regular english rose that she wants to shred to pieces. And she stares into Daisy’s eyes without a hint of fear. That’s new. That’s exciting. Daisy moves over to her._

_“Drink?”_  
“Not tonight,” she says. “I’m babysitting -”  
She turns towards someone - and Julia is there, whispering into the ear of a slightly taller woman, this one with darker hair.  
“Julia will take good care of her,” Daisy murmurs. “And she’s staying at mine, so you can keep an eye on her.”  
“I don’t think I’ll have the time,” the woman says, and offers her neck to Daisy’s teeth. 

_*_

Julia’s catch is called Melanie. She’s skittish but eager; still, Julia wants to take the edge off. Daisy picks up her one - Georgie - and basically carries her to the bedroom, pretty much the only chivalry that’s going to happen between them tonight. 

_Melanie needs to go to the bathroom, so Julia sorts out the sofabed. It’s a bit musty, but she has a clean duvet over the top and fresh pillows. When Melanie comes back, she raises her eyebrows._

_“A sofa bed? Really?”_

_“We can always share with Daisy-”_

_Melanie flinches._

_“Something wrong?”_

_“I know her - I shouldn’t have come.”_

_That looks like Melanie _knows_ Daisy, knows the real Daisy. Problematic, but not insurmountable. If she got this far, then it’ll only take a little urging to get things moving._

_“It’s ok. I’ll call you an uber.”_

_“No, I -” Melanie swallows. “You’re really hot.”_

_“Thanks. You too.” Julia knows how to make her smile friendly. “But I’d rather you were into this.”_

_“I am, but Georgie…”_

_“Will be fine.”_

_The gleam in Georgie’s eyes had told Julia everything she needed to know._

_“If you say so.”_

_“Come here. We can just cuddle, if you want.”_

_“Like fuck,” Melanie says, pulling her top off. She removes the rest of her clothes in the angriest way that Julia has ever seen and climbs on the sofa bed next to her._

_“Well?” She demands. “What are you waiting for?”_

_Julia takes her clothes off slowly, enjoying Melanie’s heated gaze._

_“Those are some scars you’ve got there.”_

_“Mmm.”_

_The sofa bed creaks under their combined weight. Then Julia turns and kisses Melanie, gently, softly, just a hint of teeth and tongue. And Melanie, to her surprise, melts into it. Julia runs her hand down Melanie’s side, enjoying the feeling of her skin. She follows her hand with some light, open-mouthed kisses and is rewarded with a soft moan. Impatience moves her hand to between Melanie’s thighs; she runs a gentle finger down Melanie’s slit, rubbing a little, and finding that she’s already quite wet. Melanie turns her head away, embarrassed._

_“No wonder you didn’t want to leave.”_

_“I’m still not entirely sure this is a good idea.”_

_Julia doesn’t reply; instead, she takes one of Melanie’s nipples into her mouth, sucks a little, and pinches the other between her fingers. Melanie tilts her hips up._

_“Mmm?”_

_“Oh. You want more?”_

_“Yeah,” Melanie says, breathless _already_. “Please?”_

_“How about -” Julia gently strokes her hip. “I show you something I’m very good at?”_

_“Ok.”_

_Julia lays down, gestures. Melanie’s legs are already wobbling as she positions herself over Julia’s face. Julia enjoys the view for a few moments, then gently traces her tongue across the sensitive flesh, avoiding Melanie’s clit. There’s a noise of frustration from above her. Julia puts her hands on Melanie’s hips and tilts them, slightly - then runs her tongue around the edge of that soft, pliant hole. There’s that gasp and suddenly Melanie’s legs practically give out._

_Julia does what she wants after that; a firm grip on Melanie’s hips, although the other woman is grinding down in a way that suggests that she wants this and hasn’t had it in a while. She’s wet enough that Julia can insert a couple of fingers, no trouble, and gets a shudder and a loud, insistent groan._

_Melanie comes, fairly violently, and Julia gently takes her through the aftershocks. She slides off, onto her back, sweat plastering her hair to her face. She’s panting. Julia strokes her jaw, feeling the rapid beat of her pulse._

_Perfect. She has this one just where she wants her._

_“Can I do anything for you?”_

_“Sure,” Julia says, grinning. Melanie stares up at her. “I’ve got a few ideas.”_

_You’re mine, she thinks. All mine._


End file.
